On the Edge of Forever
by fabledxsith
Summary: AU: Eren and Levi are two souls wondering in the wasteland with the help of some eccentric characters they unit under a common cause. Take down Enclave. Eren/Levi M/M Hange/Moria Brown- Suggested


A/N ~Hello Reader! My Totally Nerdy Intro and all that hooha. This is obviously my first story on here and I don't have someone editing my stuff so I hope it's not to ratchet. Basically I was playing fallout 3 (Because my broke ass don't have fallout 4) and reading in my past time reading Attack on Titan Manga so I had this great Idea, why not make a twisted ass story with all these awesome things in it!? And thus this monstrosity was born! I hope you enjoy it and just a few warnings this is a slash and no character matches are really set in stone here so yeah. Hope you enjoy it, and I'm going to shut up now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I do this for fun obviously as bad as my grammar is I don't do this for money.

* * *

"Eren You have to wake up!" Annett yelled pushing Eren roughly while looking over her shoulder. Eren sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tried to focus his tired eyes on his childhood friend.

"What's happening? Another Rad Roach infestation?" Eren joked; his voice still thick from just waking up.

"Your father has escaped!" She cried as she began pulling the teenager out of his bed.

"Good for him, now leave me alone so I can get back to sleep Stanly's been riding my ass about reprogramming Butche's mom's pipboy." Eren whined trying to lie back down only to have Annett pull him to his feet with strength he never knew she had.

"We have to hurry, they've killed Jones and now they are looking for you, my father's gone mad and I won't be able to face him if he murders my best friend!" She explained while franticly trying to make him understand the danger he was in. Eren grabbed both his friends' hands and held them in his own, their eyes met and it was in that moment the brunette noticed just how beautiful she was. Her soft sable skin casting an elegant glow in the buzzing lights of the vault as her cinnamon hue eyes meet his in curious wonder as he stares back at her his teal eyes wide with understanding. He loved her always had, and he just now realized it. Now when he was going to have to leave and find his father. This raised the question.

"Annett how did he leave the vault it's been sealed for 200 years!?" Annett look at her feet before meeting Eren's eyes. He could tell she knew something he didn't.

"We don't have time for this, there is a chamber in my dad's office, and you have to get there. Open the chamber under his desk, I wish I had more time to explain. But you have to get out of here!" She ran out the door only stopping to glance back at him, unspoken words on her lips before turning around and disappearing behind an automatic door. Eren came to his sense and rushed over to his desk to grab his pack only to find an unusual item that hadn't been there before. It was a small pistol, he had heard about them before always being warned against them like every other young person in the vault. And now here one lay so innocent and so tempting. With cautious hands he picked up the pistol noticing the pipboy on his arm seemed to light up. "10mm Pistol." Read across the blue screen.

He had only been Stanly's helper of a few weeks so he knew some of the functions of the pipboy. Its ability to read items you accessed on the way was a new function he wasn't aware of. Eyeing the pistol cautiously he heard the door to his room open. There standing in the door was the once friendly Officer Kendell holding a weapon similar to the one in his hands.

"Drop the weapon!" The man ordered. Eren could see the hatred in the man's eyes he didn't have time to wonder how it had suddenly spawned after knowing the man as long as he had. Before he had time to ask what he had done the guard fired missing his head by only a few inches. Eren aimed his gun and as if he had done it a million times before he pulled the trigger and the man's body feel limp to the floor. Eren stared at the body in shock and dropped the gun, sinking to the floor.

"We need to apprehend the youngest Jaeger, Eren Jeager turn yourself in without a fight and we will settle this without disciplinary action." The high overseer's voice ran over the loud intercom. Eren still sat in the floor staring at the dead body of the man he had just killed.

~Meanwhile in New Vegas~

Dust blew in the thick desert air as Levi walked across the Mojave, dirt crunched under his boots and his long Ranger coat clung heavily to his sweaty frame. He had been ordered to expand their influence in the Mojave but instead he just kept walking away from the godforsaken wasteland hoping something would kill him or even better he would kill them. He had lost everything to the Mojave, the woman he thought he might have loved died first. The White Glove Society had sent her an invitation to dine with them, needless to say she never returned. The others died while clearing out a nest of death claws. He had been the only one to survive and that weighed heavy on him. It had taken everything in his power to pull himself out and send their dog tags back to NCR HQ. Now he just walks the Mojave aimlessly.

Suddenly as he passed by an older truck stop a large piece of scrap metal came hurling passed his head just barely missing him. Pulling his Assault rifle from his back he carefully moved closer to the building peeking into the abandoned car port. It was then he heard what could only be described as insanity, a female voice rambled from beneath the hood of an old world tuck.

"Mister Gutsy, run diagnostics on the motor please and the power steering as well, we have to get to GNR and report on our failure in the Mojave." The women babbled to the robot beside her. The ranger put his rife behind his back and began walking out into the stifling heat of the desert.

"Stop right there!" He heard the woman yell, turning around slowly he finally got a look at the woman. She was tall with Russet colored hair and dark brown eyes that were hidden beneath thickly framed glassed. "I don't need any Rangers going back to HQ and blabbing that one of us survived your attack!" She informed him and she walked toward him gun aimed at his chest, he could tell by her shaky hands that she hadn't fired many guns or at least accurately.

"Are you going to shoot me? Because right now if you try your more likely to hit the Doc back in Goodsprings." The ranger saw a flash in the woman's eyes, suddenly the gun was held very steady and it was then that he could see the solider behind the nerdy glasses.

"Your people killed all of my comrades and everyone I hold dear, and now you think you can stand here and mock me?! HA!" Her voice was steady and that wild chatter he had heard before long gone, raising his hands slowly the ranger removed his rifle throwing it to the ground before her.

"Look lady, I'm not with the NCR anymore, I'm just a Lone Ranger who has lost everyone, and I'm just trying to get the hell out of Nevada." His voice was low barely a whisper, but she had heard all she needed to hear. With a sad smile she lowered her weapon a pang of guilt in her heart as she looked at the broken man before her.

"So is it customary to always leave your helmets on when it's hotter than Satan's Ass Crack out here?" She asked her usual bubbliness coming back as her posture became more relaxed. It took Levi a moment to think the question over; it was customary to always wear the helmet. He had worked hard to earn his rank and had once been proud of it. But now when this odd woman questioned it, it didn't make much sense.

With a quiet chuckle he removed his Helmet letting it fall to the ground and roll until it hit the stock of his rife and stopped. The haunting red glow of his mask stared up at him as if they had been betrayed by his actions. "See isn't that better?" The woman asked a bright smile forming on her face; he could see her robot hover quietly in the distance laser cannons pointed at him ready for this mad woman to give the order to blast him to oblivion.

"So now that we have established that I'm a friendly can we please tell your guard dog to stand down?" The ranger deadpanned. For a moment the woman looked confused before turning around and laughing at the obedient robot.

"That's Mister Gutsy, my best mate from the capital wasteland, oh and I'm Hange Zoe Chief Mechanic with the Brotherhood of Steel under the command of Sentinel Erwin, I was put in charge of the brotherhood down here, but unfortunately by the time I got here everyone had been killed off even my assistant Moblit. Good man he was." Hange seemed to be lost in a memory before observing the bored expression on the rangers face. "What's your name, or do I just call you Ranger? I like that its rather mysterious, Hange and Ranger Vikings of the desert!" Hange squealed throwing her arms over her head in dramatics before pointing at Levi who still bore his unamused expression.

"No. My names Levi and if you don't mind I have a lot of walking ahead of me and it's not a good idea to be out in the Mojave at nightfall, so goodbye Hange Zoe." Before Levi could even take a step Hange threw herself on his legs stopping him from moving. "What are you doing you crazy bitch let go of me!" Levi demanded eyes filled with rage.

"You can't go I need help and I don't want to die in Nevada!" Hange begged still not letting go of the Rangers legs. With an audible sigh Levi covered his face and looked down at the mechanic who was still attached to his legs. "You have 3 seconds to move or I will kick the shit out of you and move you." Hange seemed to weight the pros and cons of him kicking the shit out of her before letting go of his legs and standing up. Levi turned and began walking before the mechanic had another outburst and grabbed him again.

"If you help me I could make it worth your while." Her voice was desperate but the ranger could tell she was sure of herself, and for once he let curiosity get the better of him. "What could you possible offer me?" He inquired turning to the Mechanic who was now picking at her nails with a bored expression her knew all too well. Then a mad smile spread across her lips as she pointed to the Pre-war truck and said the last thing he expected.

"I Came to Vegas in that."

~Meanwhile in Vault 101~

"I can't believe your leaving." Annett said as she walked behind Eren. He was unaware as to how she had gotten down here but he couldn't lie that he was happy to see her, the last time he had seen her since the meeting in his room was when her father and Adder had been trying to get information out of her. Her beautiful face was now bruised and her lip busted, but she was still as perfect as the day he had saw her.

"Come with me." The words had barely left his lips before Annett declined. "I wish I could, but I have to take care of my dad. Someone has to help put this place back into order." She laughed nervously then pulled Eren in and pressed her lips against his, it was small and fleeting but Eren felt his heart swell. The sound of voices seemed to surround them as they pulled away.

"Come back to me Eren, if you can. But now go before they find you please. I love you." Her words hit him like water against stone. He didn't have time to say them back before the vault guards came barreling threw the door. Annett was pulled back as The Overseer folded her in his arms like only moments ago he wasn't slapping her in her beautiful face demanding to know where the boy who held her heart was. Eren turned around just as arms grasped for him and stepped out the metal door that lead to the wasteland.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" The Overseer demanded.

"I'm not going out there!" one guard yelled "Me either." The other agreed.

Eren heard the alarm star whaling as the steel door to the vault closed behind him. Any fear he had of the outside world now made a reality as any chances of turning back were throw into the dust and left to die. When the door sealed it was like all the light in the world had been sucked away and it was darker than anything Eren would ever remember even darker than the sewers that ran on the lower levels. He remembered the time Butch and his friends got locked down there, the brunette and his father had to save the ungrateful brat from a rad roach. And like some kind of cruel irony he had to save Butches mother from the same creature just before the Overseer locked him away from the world he had known his whole life all because his father was defiant.

For the first time in Eren's whole life he was alone, warm tear rolled down the brunette's cheeks as he assessed his situation, was he just going to stand here or was he going to go out into the wastes. Either way it wasn't likely he'd live long. But Starving to death was not a way he'd want to go, so with what little composure he had he readied himself to walk outside. Eren felt threw the darkness trying to find some kind of an exit; he felt the cold stone of walls each stone damp with mass and crystals before his hands fell to something dry and hard. Following the long object he began to piece together what it was. A human skeleton, with a startled scream Eren threw himself backward his back hitting the ground below hard, only to be beside another body. Eren began pushing himself backwards until his back hit a door. A wave of relief washed over him as his hand felt the metal of a door handle.

Pushing with all his might the wooden door finally gave throwing Eren to the ground, the sun blinding him as he stayed on the ground for a moment. He waited for the radiation to kill him like they had always heard about in the vault, but it didn't happen. No arms growing out of his stomach nothing out of the ordinary in fact the air out there seemed fresher than the air in there.


End file.
